The King and His Soldiers
by IQvibe
Summary: In response to MrWriterWriter's challenge. A Shark and A Panther were freed from their prison by a certain Blonde. They will serve him. They will train him. In return he has to be strong for them in the coming future. Naruto/Possible harem Grimm/Harribel(New Chap!)
1. Chapter 1

**IQ-** Hello comrades, I saw this challenge from MrWriterWriter and I'm interested but do note. I won't be updating on this fic cause I'm more into my Young Justice Crossovers.

**Summary-**What if Naruto didn't learn the Kage bushin but he freed two souls. But no ordinary souls, two of the espada's souls. The shark and the pantera were freed from their prison and in return they will stay by his side and will give their power when he needs it the most.

Prolouge

**XX**

The Chuuni exam's second round had just begun and Uzumaki Naruto was standing in the death ring where his competitior Neji Hyuuga stared at him with a smirk on his face. The crowd roared knowing the Hyuuga branch member will win the match easily.

"Fate has brought me here, and it is fate that you will lose by my hands."

"No Neji, is was not fate that brought you here. It was Kami himself, the soul king brought you here." Said Naruto.

"Silence Uzumaki, you have no right to speak to me like that." Neji's glare intensify at the Uzumaki's words.

"Enough of this, you can talk about this later! Hajime!" The proctor said as he left the stadium leaving the two on the arena.

"You know what Neji, it is said that you hate Hinata because of her stuttering problems." Naruto said coolly as he looked at Neji.

"She was weak! She doesn't deserve to be as the main branch's heir. I refuse to acknowledge that!"

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, "What's so special about you Hyuugas anyways?" He said mockingly as the Hyuuga clan gasped when he insulted them. There were rows of boos and jeering coming from the majority of the crowd.

"You must learn your place Uzumaki, these eyes can see your chakra flow so its very useful unlike you."

Naruto smirked, "Grimmjow! You're up!"

Nothing happened and the crowd burst out laughing at his stupidity. Neji chuckled at the blonde idiot, "What kind of stunt were you doing Uzumaki? Was it supposed to do something?"

Naruto then chuckled but soon turned to laughing. The whole crowd died down when they notice something happening to Naruto.

His hair slowly changed to the colour of teal and his canines grew a little and his face became more animalistic.

"Oi Uzumaki! What are you doing? Using a simple technique won't scare me."

"Who said I was Naruto?" The voice was more slurred and sounds feral. A lot more deeper than Naruto's.

"What do you mean you're not Uzumaki?"

"Hahaha! The names Grimmjow punk, get ready to give me some fun."

**XX**

**IQ**-Yay! Prologue done!


	2. Chapter 2

**IQ-** Hello Comrades! Welcome to the First Chapter of **The King And His Soldiers**.

But before I start, you have been warned that my depiction of Naruto stealing the scroll is different. So don't hate on me for that.

Before I begin, I have to give a shout out to **RagnellAlondite**for letting me use some parts from his Fic **Kitsune Storm**.

So let's stop all this introduction and now, let's begin the First Chapter.

**XX**

_The Scroll_

It was dark. That was the boy initial thought as he jumped from branch after branch in the forest. The boy carried a large scroll and normally his bright orange jumpsuit would give him away in a crowd, but somehow he managed to stay hidden. The boy was none other than Uzumaki Naruto, and the scroll he was carrying was the Forbidden Scroll that had been kept by the Third Hokage. Landing in the clearing he opened the scroll and looked at the first jutsu.

"Ugh, Kage Bushin... I can't even do a regular Bushin." he grumbled as he passed it, deciding to come back to it later. He groaned even more as he flipped through the other pages.

"Shuriken Kage Bushin, Mizu Bushin, Tsuchi Bushin, Kaze Bushin. WHAT IS WITH ALL THE GOD DAMN BUSHIN!" the hyper active blond yelled.

Moving to the end of the scroll, the blonde shinobi noticed two weird drawings which were adorned by a number each.

The first one was the outline of a panther that was outlined in teal and has a number six above it while the other was of a shark that was outlined in yellow but instead, has a number three above.

The boy traced his fingers on the logos and suddenly heard voices, _Come... come to us. _It was a female's voice but was soon interrupted by Iruka's own.

"NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" he shouted.

The boy snapped his head to the direction of his sensei.

"Passing the makeup test?" the blond asked confused "Mizuki-sensei told me that if I could steal the forbidden scroll and learn one jutsu out of it that I would be allowed to become a genin."

Iruka sighed at this, knowing that Naruto hadn't done this to be mean.

"Listen Naruto, Mizuki lied to you."

"W-What? He told me that I could pass with this!"

"Man... I just can't believe you're that dumb!" screamed the traitor as he knelt of the branch with a psycho-like face.

"Why?" Naruto asked, confused and hurt that the sensei that he trusted had lied to him.

"Because I wanted the scroll! And as a reward for you doing such a good job, how about I tell you a secret!"

"MIZUKI DON'T! IT'S FORBIDDEN!" Iruka shouted clearly afraid of the outcome.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Don't lie to me KYUUBI!" screamed Mizuki as he threw the large shiruken towards him.

Naruto dropped to the ground as he covered his eyes, waiting for the shuriken to end his life. But then all he heard was the sound of flesh and being ripped open.

The boy slowly opened his eyes and the scene before him made his eyes watery. Above him was none other than Iruka-Sensei. Blood slowly coming out from his lips as he just stared at Naruto.

"No... you're not the Kyuubi..." He reasped out as he tilted his head to face Mizuki, "He's just the container... not the demon itself."

Mizuki just laughed maniacally at his injured colleague. "Shut up Iruka! You always cared for the demon for god knows why! And this time, I'll end what the Fourth Hokage started!"

Mizuki jumped from the branch with a kunai in his hand. "DIE DEMON!" roared the traitor as he neared towards the two.

Iruka quickly turned and took out the giant shuriken from his back with a grunt and used it as a shield.

But to Naruto's eyes, it was all a nightmare. _N-No! This isn't real! Stop Stop_

"STOP!"

And with that, a bright light consumed the whole area thus blinding Mizuki as missed Iruka and fell with a thud.

_What's happening?_

_The demon! What did he do?_

As the light died down, two figures stood in front of Naruto and Iruka.

"Oi Oi, someone called us?"

"Grimmjow! Don't be mean to Master."

Mizuki just stared at the oddly dressed people in front of him.

The first figure is a tall muscular male with spiky teal coloured hair and light blue eyes with green lines below his eyes. His attire consists of a white hakama, a black sash and a ragged white jacket with an upturned inner lining of his jacket is black and the sleeves were rolled up. The male wears his jacket opened leaving his bare muscular chest exposed for everyone to see. The next was his katana that he left on the left side of his hips. It gave out this intimidating aura to him.

But what gained the attention from the three shinobi was that a hole that bore through his abdomen and a jawbone attached to the right of his jaw making him more feral that he already is.

But then, his partner's figure soon appeared.

The second figure was a female that has mocha skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes and messy blonde hair with three braided locks. She wore a high collared jacket that covers the lower part of her face and downwards while showing off a good portion of the lower half of her breasts. It has a zipper that could be opened from bottom upwards. The sleeves of her jacket completely covering her arms with black glove-like covering her hands. Her pants were similar to her partner's but their eyes landed on the sword behind her.

It was horizontally across her back, it looks broad and short compared to the other katanas and her partner's. But other than that, she looks completely normal despite having a companion that looks like a total monster.

"Y-You!" He pointed at Naruto with fear in his voice, "You unleashed them didn't you? Demon!" He shouted as he hurriedly wrapped the kunai with a paper bomb and threw it towards the young shinobi.

With a blinked of an eye, the kunai was caught by the female and thrown back behind Mizuki thus exploding the tree behind. Her glare intensifies as the man just gulped his saliva for fear of getting hurt even more.

"No one attacks our master." Her voice was cold as ice as her companion just chuckled, "Hey Harribel, wanna beat the crap out of this ass?"

The one called Harribel just nodded, "Just don't make such a mess Grimmjow. Young master's eyes has yet to adapt to what you're about to do."

The male whose name is Grimmjow gave her the most 'shit-eating' grin, "Heh, watch out Master. This how you should act once you train under me."

Grimmjow with a burst of speed gave Mizuki a hard punch to the gut causing him to vomit out his own saliva.

Mizuki's eyes widened, _S-Such speed!_

But even before the traitor could land, a sickening crunch to his back sent the man flying up high. With that Mizuki just screamed from the pain as a barrage of punches to his face and body were given to him in mid-air.

**XX**

Naruto just stared wide eyed at the scene before him. _This people... they were calling me their master. But what did I do to deserve this?"_

He went back to reality as Harribel went towards him and Iruka. She knelt before her him, "Master may I heal your Sensei?"

Naruto just gave her nod and looked as she healed his academy teacher with such ease. Her hands were coated in yellow-like chakra and she placed it above his wound and watched in amazement as it healed quickly.

A sudden cry broke him from his trance as he saw that Grimmjow planting his leg above Mizuki's head.

"Had enough yet!" Screamed the man as he spat at the broken man.

"P-Please n-no more!" Cried the shinobi.

Naruto just gave a sad face when he decided on something that will shock many if there were people who knew him heard what he said, "Grimmjow!"

Said man looked at his master, "You called me?"

"End him."

And with that, Grimmjow's grin became even wider. "You heard that! Say bye-bye asshole!"

"No! Please have mer-" The sentence didn't complete as the teal haired espada brought his foot through his head, splattering blood all over the forest floor.

He laughed as he walked back towards Harribel and Naruto. "This is what I call headshot."

**XX**

Iruka couldn't believe what he just seen. Mizuki killed so easily? And with just hand to hand combat? This is beyond what he thought.

Naruto just smiled but it soon turned to a cheer when his two saviours knelt before him, "Who are you and why am I your master?" The blonde shinobi asked with cheeriness in his voice.

The one named Harribel answered, "When touched our insignias, you gave out some of your chakra. And with that you freed us from our prison."

"Prison?"

"That shit-hole of a prison was created to seal us until we released by someone. Which in this case is you. We are in your debt master." Answered the usually exaggerating man.

"But what are you?" the boy questioned.

"We are espadas. We came from a different universe and we came to this alternate universe when the spirit king decided that we have to move on."

"Spirit king? Espadas? What are you guys talking about?" Whined Naruto as he scratched his head dumbly.

Grimmjow just grinned, "Another story told for another time. But for now, call us when you are in need."

With those words the two espadas were enveloped in teal and yellow colours respectively. Grimmjow in his right forearm and Harribel in his left forearm.

The boy screamed in pain as his arms burned as if they were getting roasted. Iruka eyes widened before scuffling towards Naruto.

The pain then stopped and Naruto fell into his arms with a tired face adorning his usual happy ones. "Iruka-sensei?"

"Naruto... are you fine?" The brotherly figure asked as Naruto gave a small smile.

"Never better. Just feeling a little better. How's your back though?"

The man just chuckled, "Whatever she did, it healed completely. Now it just stings a little."

The boy just laughed, "Ne Iruka-sensei..."

"What is it Naruto?"

There was a hint of sadness in his voice as he spoke, "Will I be a genin?"

Iruka just sighed, "Naruto close your eyes." The boy doesn't need to be told twice but felt something heavy on his forehead.

"Open it."

The boy opened and his eyes met Iruka's bare forehead. His eyes widened slightly, _Does this mean!_

"Yes Naruto. Congratulations." Smiled Iruka, "Now sleep. The ruckus should have alerted ANBU by now."

Naruto nodded his head slowly before closing eyes.

Iruka sighed softly as he looked Naruto, before raising his eyebrows. On Naruto's forearms, there were tattoos of a shark and panther. Grimmjow's in teal and Harribel's in yellow.

The man deadpanned, _Gonna have lots of explaining to do._

**XX**

Yay! Finally done it! Sorry if it was a little short but hey. Its my choice kay?

Anyways the tattoo images are in my bio and they are not from me. They belong to their rightful owners.

Now to answer some **QN.s**

**Tormound- Oops looks like you were wrong! But anyways thank you so very much for reviewing. Love you! NO homo kay.**

**Gasacan90-Hahah! Thank you also. **

**Dark Digidestined- What do you mean? :p**

**Blue-hart- Glad to hear that :)**

**Deadcoulaclhemist- Of course it will.**


	3. Chapter 3

**IQ- ** Sup my comrades! It is the one and only Vibe! And I present you the next chapter of The King and His Soldiers!

**QNs!**

Kyuubi boy or girl? Should he/she have the ability to control Naruto? Should Harribel/FemKyuubi change Naruto's gender when possessing him?

**XX**

**-Naruto's apartment-**

Our favourite knuckle-headed ninja looked grabbed his new headband and smiled cheekily at it before looking back at his goggles. _Today is a new day dattebayo!_ He removed his orange jumpsuit since it was hot and what caught his attention were his tattoos.

Naruto just stared at his new tattoos. They were so to say 'beautiful'. He giggled at the fact when suddenly, his head started to get dizzy. _What the heck is happening? _

He stood up and started swaying from side to side trying to get on his bed. He started being clumsy by stumbling all over the place and before he knew it he dropped dead in his tracks and fell face first on the wooden floor.

**-Mindscape-**

Naruto's head was still fuzzy as he sat up from his position and looked around his surroundings. "Where am I?" The place was huge and when you say huge. It looks like a giant castle.

"Well Well Well... looks like you came." A Gruff voice spoke up from the shadows. Naruto snapped his back to the direction of the voice, "Who's there?" He brought himself into a simple academy stance. This made the man laugh.

"Master! You can't be serious with third grade stance!" Naruto gulped when a man suddenly came out of nowhere and landed beside him. An arm draped over his shoulder as a voice spoke beside him, "I could kill you any moment with that lousy technique you're using."

Naruto screamed as he jumped back and landed on the ground butt first with fear in his eyes. "Stay back! Or I'll call Hokage-jiji to get you!"

The teal-haired man's eyes widened and brought his hands up, "Woah woah. Just kidding there Master, nothing to chicken about."

Naruto didn't trust him but a second voice came out, "Grimmjow! Don't scare Master." It was a female's. The owner of the second voice then came out from behind the giant chair from the top as she walked down to where Grimmjow and Naruto was.

Harribel bowed down and spoke, "My apologies Master. My husband tends to be a little rough. He just wants the best out of you." Grimmjow just glared at Harrible before grinning back at Naruto, "So Master wanna train now or what?"

"Grimmjow. Please control yourself, let us be patient with Master. He still has yet to know what we are."

"Wait! You guys are the ones that saved me yesterday night!" Naruto said or you could just say screamed when he noticed that the couple were oddly familiar.

Grimmjow sweatdropped, _He just noticed?_

"You guys are gonna train me? COOL!" Naruto jumped up and down as he beamed eagerly at the two. Harrible smiled warmly under her uniform and walked over to him and ruffled his hair, "Of course we are Master but first, let us introduce ourselves."

Naruto brought himself into a thinking pose with his eyes squinted, "Now that you mentioned it, you said weird things like spirit kings and espada and stuff. What are they?"

This time Grimmjow intervened, "Well like we said yesterday, we came from a different universe. We were basically called hollows but we fought for dominance and eventually gotten stronger to the point where we were appointed as espadas. Which is known as the higer-ups. But fuck it. This is too much to explain! Harribel you tell him."

Said espada sighed and brought her fingers to Naruto's forehead and a hue of yellowish light appeared on her fingers. Naruto's eyes widened as his were tainted with yellow when information and memories started invading his mind.

When Harribel brought her fingers back from his forehead. Naruto groaned and massaged his aching head. As he brought his hand through his hair to rub the scalp he asked, "So you two were bad guys?"

"We were but in the end were only used for Aizen's goal. We were basically his pawns from the start."

Naruto nodded his head softly, "But why were you two given a second chance?"

Grimmjow then chuckled, "That twisted fuck wanted us to do something right and brought us here." Harribel nodded her head before continuing for him, "He said that he wanted us to help train someone regardless of their agenda and thus sealing us in that scroll."

"But enough with the drama. What we want now is to train Master and be the best he could ever be. Even if he has 'it'." The teal-haired espada growled as he said that.

This brought Naruto's attention to him, "What do you mean?"

Grimmjow smiled at him, "Another story for another time Master. You had enough surprises for one day." With that Naruto nodded and Harribel looked at her Master.

"But before we begin your training, we must tell you this. When you train under us, you will have powers far advanced than the shinobi in this village. But it will take time and effort. You will need patience and lastly will to continue this journey. Do you understand me?"

The boy nodded his head again, and Grimmjow continued, "When you face danger that you cannot handle, call us and we will aid you. But it will be us controlling your body. So with that said, do we have your permission to use you as our medium when there are things that you cannot handle?"

Naruto stopped processing his head for awhile. Trying to absorb what he said, Grimmjow had a tick mark on his head, "In other words, we'll possess you and we're asking your permission to use you."

Hearing that, Naruto's eyes narrowed, "What do you mean possess?"

Grimmjow massaged his forehead and whispered, "I knew he was gonna ask it."

Harribel placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder, "We will use you. Yes. But not for our sake but for yours. We will use it under your command or when we ask you. So do you allow us to?"

Naruto grinned and brought his hand into a fist and slammed it into his chest, "I Uzumaki Naruto grant you permission to use me as a medium and to be trained as your students."

Grimmhow and Harribel looked at each other before looking back at him, "But before your training begins, your jumpsuit has to be removed. It is horrendous."

"What!? NO!"

Grimmjow chuckled darkly, "Too bad Master."

**XX**

**-Real World-**

Naruto groaned softly as he lifted himself from the floor and moaned softly. Hi body was sore from the position of his fall. The boy stretched for awhile, earning him several 'popping' sounds.

He glanced over to his clock and his eyes widened. "How the heck could it only be five minutes dattebayo?!" He remembered clearly, the whole conversation could at least take up to half-an hour.

_**Come on Master... get you lazy butt moving. Get a new uniform remember? **_

Naruto squeaked as he heard Grimmjow's voice, "Grimmjow? Where are you?"

_**I'm in your head remember? From now on, this is how we communicate and please try to reply back mentally or else people will think you're crazy. **_Grimmjow groaned as he answered his Master.

_**Grimmjow please try to be nice, Master is still new to this and Grimmjow is right. Please get a new set of clothes Master. **_Harribel said as she scolded her husband.

Naruto nodded his head childishly and went to his frog wallet and fished out 100 dollars. He mentally sobbed when he took out that much.

_**I deeply apologise Master but this is necessary. **_Harribel apologised as she tries to keep her master from crying.

Grimmjow agreed, _**Yup at least you'll look cooler.**_

"I know guys. Don't worry dattebayo." Naruto grinned as he left the apartment and went to the nearest shinobi weaponry and armour store owned by this people called the Higurashi. They were a family that actually allows him to buy his ninja materials unlike the other store owners who simply throws him out.

**XX**

**-Higurashi Weapon store-**

As Naruto entered the store he met the store owner who was busy cleaning the kunai that was in his hand, "Morning Higurashi-san."

Said man looked at him and smiled back, "Good morning Naruto-kun, how are you? Need any academy kunai or shuriken?" Naruto shook his head and pointed at his own headband and the man chuckled, "I see, so I take it that you pass?"

Naruto grinned, "Well I kinda pass but that aside. I came to buy new clothes!"

Higurashi chuckled, "Finally, I thought you were going to stay in that horrible jumpsuit forever. So why change it now? Trying to impress my daughter?"

Naruto's face flushed red, and brought his hands up in defence, "nononono. Nothing like that, I was just looking for a change."

_**Looks like someone has a crush.**_

_Just shut up._

_**Fine...**_

Higurashi just burst out laughing, "Relax Naruto, I was just joking but on a serious note. My daughter _is_ single. So I wouldn't mind..."

"Higurashi-san! I just came to get new clothes. No more no less!" By this time Naruto's face was flushed.

"Okay Okay. Just take your time then Naruto and remember, since you're my favourite kid. I'll give you everything for half-price."

Naruto gave a thumb up as he walked towards the clothing section of the store. Naruto groaned as he remembered what Higurashi-san said. _Why does he care?_

_**Maybe it is because he sees you as a human being rather than dirt.**_

_You think so Harribel?_

_**It is not think master but believe.**_

Naruto nodded his head and went deeper into the store before his eyes laid on this two hoodies. The first was this black long sleeved hoodie and the other was this white sleeveless hoodie. Naruto grinned and hurriedly bought two each and wore the white sleeveless hoodie first over his black coloured shirt and held the other three garments over his shoulder.

As he stared at himself, the boy whistled.

_**This is what I call fashion young Master!**_ Howled the sixth espada and behind him, Harribel nodded in approval, _**Nice choice of colour master, now just but one or two ninja boots and loose ninja pants to go well with the hoodie.**_

Naruto nodded his head and decided to but two of each items and wore his new pants and boots before heading to the counter.

When Naruto reached there, Higurashi peered over and gave a whistle, "Nice choice kid but they cost 200 dollars."

Naruto's mouth drop, "That much!" Higurashi nodded his head.

"But since you past your genin exam, I give you half the price. 100 dollars."

Naruto breathed out, "Thank the spirit king."

Naruto just handed him the cash and left the store happy and new, "Oh and Naruto-kun! Take care okay?"

He looked back Higurashi and gave him a toothy grin before running back to his apartment to keep his stuff.

That's right. This time, he is going to be better than ever. Naruto ran even faster as he felt the wind brushed across his face, Grimmjow just chuckled at his Master's confidence while Harribel narrowed her eyes, _I wonder what Kyuubi is thinking now..._

**IQ- **Well that's it for now! I will explain how he met TenTen's family and I wonder if you want a harem? So review fav and follow! Love ya guys. NO homo kay 3


End file.
